


Bad Decisions (With You)

by only_in_dreams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay Bar, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/only_in_dreams
Summary: Just guys being (gay) dudes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 22





	Bad Decisions (With You)

Hinata was surprised that Kageyama wanted to come along with him and the other Karasuno guys drinking. After all, Hinata had no idea Kageyama was even into this sort of thing (or LGBTQ+ in general). Maybe he’s just really bored. Hinata looked at the text they shared yesterday,

 **SunnyD** (Hinata): Hey Kageyama! Just wanted to let you know that I won’t be able to practice Friday or Saturday, me and the Karasuno gays are going to a bar and we’re gonna have a good time!

 **EdgyTM** (Kageyama): CAN I COME TOO!?!1!

 **SunnyD** (Hinata): Are u sure u want to come? It is a gay bar lol

 **EdgyTM** (Kageyama): Of course I’m sure dumbass! I don’t say stuff I don’t mean

 **SunnyD** (Hinata): Alright then! Ennoshita will pick you up tomorrow at 9, he’s gonna be Mr. Sober for us lmao

Hinata was still smiling to himself as he got ready for the excursion. He wore a pair of slightly ripped jeans and a light orange hoodie with a white tank top underneath. When he started tying his sneakers, he remembered to grab his emergency excursion bag (containing the “essentials” because you could never be too careful). He admired himself in the foyer mirror until he heard a honk from outside the door.

”Hey Hinata! Get your ass out here!” Nishinoya yelled.

Hinata giggled as he heard both Daichi and Sugawara scolding him for being so loud this time of the night. With that, he rushed out the door (locking it until he heard the soft kerchunk of the lock coming into place) and ran to the car.

Ennoshita unlocked the side minivan’s door and Hinata climbed in, careful not to wreck his head on the low plastic roof of the vehicle. 

“You’re in the back with Kageyama, Hinata!” Noya exclaimed. “I already called shotgun,” he added with a little triumph in his voice.

”Shut up Nishinoya, you were just the closest one to my house, that’s why you got the front seat,” Ennoshita said with a little bit of annoyance.

While Ennoshita and Noya bickered, Hinata looked closely at Kageyama. His hair seemed to be brushed differently and he was wearing an excellent black t-shirt and tight black jean combo. Hinata suddenly felt underdressed and a bit skittish.

Oh you’re being silly Hinata, he thought to himself. It’s just Kageyama, just compliment him and sit down. He tried to say “you look nice” or “cool outfit” but it came out a little different due to nerves.

”Y-you look f-fit!” Hinata half-shouted. Kageyama just gave Hinata an odd look.

”Thanks I guess?” Kageyama responded. “I do play volleyball with you dumbass, of course I look fit.”

The van suddenly grew silent, except for Noya trying to hold back a laugh at what he just witnessed.

Trying to change the subject whilst fastening his seatbelt, Hinata said: “S-so Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn’t want to come?”

”Yeah those two lovebirds had something else to do,” Noya replied. “Tanaka also said no, which doesn’t surprise me, that guy’s as straight as a pin.”

”C-cool,” Hinata commented, trying to focus his mind away from Kageyama’s crotch, shown quite full in those tight jeans.

”Okay, are we all ready finally?” Ennoshita asked.

”YES!” The whole vehicle answered.

”I swear to God, if any of you throw up in this car I will have your heads, looking at you tangerine!”

”That was one time!” Hinata whined.

”Yeah and Tanaka’s still scarred,” Noya responded with a laugh. “Hit the gas Ennoshita!”

And with that, the group of young men were off into the warm, Miyagi night.

* * *

“Sweet! We’re here!” Kageyama heard Nishinoya exclaim.

The bar was in a seedier part of town, not too dangerous, but you still had to keep your guard up. Kageyama looked over at Hinata, God why is he so damn cute. He probably doesn’t even see you that way, especially if you can’t ever get your feelings across without calling him something like “dumbass” or “boke”. Kageyama had kept his sexuality secret from everybody except Sugawara. He had found out after he caught him eyeing Hinata when they were changing after a match. Still, Kageyama trusted Sugawara to keep his secret, he wasn’t sure how his family would react that their son was gay. Sugawara seemed disappointed that he wouldn’t come out to even his peer group, and tried to reassure him that they would understand. But Suga kept Kageyama’s secret out of respect for him. Call it a mother’s instinct, Suga knew it would come out eventually.

Kageyama snapped out of this thoughts when feeling Hinata’s calloused hand grip his wrist.

”Get your head out of the clouds Kageyama! Let’s go!!” Hinata screamed, dragging Kageyama into the bar entry way.

The bar was hot and crowded. Men and women we’re dancing with their same-sex partners on the dance-floor to some annoyingly loud techno beat. Kageyama could swear the floor would shake every time the bass dropped. God, maybe I’m in over my head, Kageyama thought. I’m not good with people, especially if there all packed in sardines. He started to feel sick to his stomach and then he felt Hinata’s hand on his wrist again. The smaller boy gave Kageyama a reassuring squeeze and flashed him a bright smile that could only be rivaled by the sun.

”Alright, you guys go ahead and have your fun, I’m gonna stay near the entrance here,” Ennoshita said. “Please don’t exit the bar with anyone weird,” he added.

”I’m so proud!” Suga exclaimed giving Ennoshita a big hug.

”Well your not the only parent in this group,” Ennoshita responded a bit bashfully.

”Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’m gonna get wasted and party!!” Noya shouted, running to the bar.

”Me too! C’mon Kageyama!” Hinata added, dragging the taller boy along. Daichi and Suga decided to start on the dance floor.

* * *

Many, many drinks later, Kageyama looked up from the bar counter he was now lying on. Noya was piggybacking some taller man and hollering God knows what. Daichi and Suga were messily kissing at one of the tables near the entrance. Meanwhile, Ennoshita was being chatted up by a similar looking man that Kageyama swore they played against once. He had a lazy expression on his face and seemed to be trying to entice Ennoshita to dance. And Hinata, Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Boke, Hinata, boke! Kageyama thought. Where is that idiot? Standing up with some difficulty, Kageyama went to go look for him.

After rummaging through the many sweaty bodies on the dance floor, feeling further and further disoriented by the loud techno music, he finally spotted the familiar clump of tangerine hair in the back corner of the club. There appeared to be a taller man chatting Hinata up, keeping his arm firm on the corner of the wall so Hinata couldn’t escape. Hinata looked tipsy, but still slightly uncomfortable. Upon getting closer, Kageyama could hear the stranger muttering, 

“Hey you and me. Why don’t we get out of here, I have a hotel room just up the street. I can show you a good time~”

”Oh, n-no thanks, I-I just am here with my friends,” Hinata answered weakly.

”Now, now. I’m sure your friends won’t mind if your gone for a little while~”

”Get your stupid arm off HIM!” Kageyama then shouted.

The stranger turned around, a slight smirk on his face. 

”Or what?” He taunted.

”This,” and Kageyama attempted to make a swing at the man, but Hinata pulled him back. 

“Sorry mister, me and my friend are going to go know,” and hurriedly pulled Kageyama away into the swarm of the dance floor.

When they both felt like they were a safe distance away, the pair stopped. Hinata stared deep into Kageyama’s eyes.

”Thank-you, but I could have handled that myself,” Hinata said with a blush. “Why did you come looking for me anyway?”

”Because,” Kageyama stopped for a second. “Because I really care for you Hinata!”

Immediately regretting what he just said, Kageyama attempted to turn away, but Hinata gripped him tighter.

”Well, I really care for you too Kageyama.”

And with that, Kageyama felt invincible. Screw what the world felt, if I don’t confess somehow I’ll never be myself. Trying to put it into words, he suddenly found a better way to express it. He played a firm kiss on Hinata’s lips, the shorter boy melting into it. They shared a passionate embrace for what seemed like forever.

”I really really love you Shōyō.”

”Me too Tobio, so so much.”

The rest of the night was then a lovely blur.

* * *

Hinata woke up slowly in a sleeping bag on the floor of Ennoshita’s house? Yeah, I think so. Groaning at his headache, he was startled to turn over and see Kageyama sleeping beside him.

Kageyama’s eyes then slowly opened, giving Hinata a lazy smile, one the orange-haired boy had never seen before.

”D-did we?” Hinata asked.

”Yes,” Kageyama answered. ”And I don’t think it was a mistake”

“Drunk or not, I fucking love you Shōyō.” 

That was all Hinata needed to hear and the pair melted into another kiss. After they separated, they heard an enthusiastic clapping behind them.

”YES! You guys finally did it!” Suga half-shouted. Daichi stirred beside him, smiling at what he came to see before him.

”Are you kidding me? Am I the only one without a boyfriend now!?” Ennoshita said exasperated. Nishinoya laughed in the kitchen.

”Nah, your not the only one, good thing I set up a double date with the nice men we met last night~”

”You fucking didn’t, I’m going to kill you Nishinoya!”

Ennoshita then chased Nishinoya around the kitchen, Sugawara and Daichi attempting to break up the kerfuffle. Hinata and Kageyama didn’t mind, they just laid back down and stared at the ceiling together.

”So does this mean where we’re boyfriends now?” Hinata asked.

”Yeah I guess so,” Kageyama answered.

”Sweet! I’m gonna pick out some cool couple shirts!”

”Boke Hinata! I swear to God those things are so tacky!”

Hinata then gave Kageyama the biggest pair of puppy eyes he’d ever seen.

”Tcch, fine.” Kagayema said, admitting defeat.

”Yay!”

Oh this was going to be fun, Hinata thought, taking a firm grip of Kageyama’s hand, Kageyama gentle squeezing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading ✨
> 
> Inspired while listening to the song “Bad Decisions” by The Strokes.
> 
> Kudos/constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
